


Cold Season

by everythingisalot



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attempted Smut, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, IS That a real tag? Is now., Illness, Reality, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisalot/pseuds/everythingisalot
Summary: Dan is ill, insatiable and another word that begins with I.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just writing this because i have a cold and feel sorry for myself.

''Phil.''

Phil knew immediately, Dan's voice had fallen into that very particular whine. He breathed in deeply, putting on a smile before turning over onto his side. ''Where does it hurt?''

''Everywhere.'' Dan was on him in an instant, long limbs tangled with Phil's, nose buried into is neck. ''Everywhere. I think i'm dying.''

''You're not dying.'' Phil was already struggling. He loved Dan, too much sometimes, and that's why he didn't move away, because Dan was hot at the best of the times, but nothing would compare to when he was ill and Phil felt like he was sleeping next to a volcano. ''I'll go get you some paracetamol.'' 

''No. Don't leave. You're warm.'' He clung on tighter, Phil could feel Dan's sweat transferring onto his own skin. 

''Dan, come on, i'll be two minutes.'' He reasoned, pressing a kiss to his damp hair. ''Please? I just want you to feel better.''

''Stay. I'll give you a blowjob.'' And they say romance is dead. 

''Honestly, Dan, i'd usually jump on the chance.. but you've got snot on your face and i'd hate to think of the consequences if you decided you needed to sneeze during.'' He winced just thinking about it.

Dan stiffened before proceeding to roll away in a huff. 

''Way to ruin the mood, Phil.'' 

''Don't think there was a mood in the first place, love.'' He leaned over, pressing the back of his hand to Dan's forehead because he had no idea where the thermometer was. ''You're burning up.'' Half of him was tempted to make a pun about being on fire, but even he couldn't be-bothered. 

''Alright, nurse Phil.'' Phil could practically hear the idea forming in his mind. ''Nurse Phil..'' He repeated as he rolled back over, expression on his face one of extreme interest as he looked Phil up and down. 

''No. I am not dressing up. I am not walking into town and buying a nurse outfit, the world isn't ready for that.'' Dan was pouting now, Phil flicked his lower lip. ''You're not even ready for that.''

''Spoilsport.'' That was all he said, already knowing he'd definitely lost that one. ''Medicine and water and--''

''You ok?'' Phil knew what was happening, already grabbing the nearest bucket-y looking thing he could find. He was right to do so, the landlord would have a fit if Dan threw up on the carpet. ''Well, that answered my question.''

Dan looked even more pathetic now; Phil was so in love. 

''Here.'' He lifted Dan's head, using a tissue he'd found on the bed-side table to wipe Dan's chin. ''I am going to leave this next to you, alright? Aim for it.'' It turned out he'd picked up the little bin in their room, anything that was in there now covered and Phil found himself hoping that he'd not accidentally thrown away anything important. 

Dan didn't offer an argument, Phil hadn't been expecting him to. He made his way to the kitchen, hoping they had something from the last time Phil had been ill. Luckily there was cough medicine, paracetamol and, for some reason, an entire box of tissues just shoved away in their mug cupboard. He considered making Dan something light like dry toast, but then he heard Dan retching again. He settled for a cold glass of water and turning the heating up. He'd been shivering on last inspection. 

''Try and take these for me.'' He was knelt in-front of him, ignoring the can of sick directly to his left. 

''Are you trying to give me a blowjob?'' Dan asked, first smile of the day making its way onto his flushed face. 

Phil poked a finger into his dimple, ''No,'' He held out the tablets, wondering if Dan was capable of swallowing them without gagging. ''Take these and i'll consider it when you're better.''

''There.'' He stuck his tongue out as thought trying to prove they were gone. 

''Good boy, now try and get some more sleep, hm?'' He pushed Dan back beneath the covers, not missing the pitiful looks Dan kept shooting him. Ill Dan somehow managed to eclipse regular, needy Dan. 

''Will you sleep with me.'' His voice was soft and Phil couldn't say no. 

''Just for a bit, ok? I need to answer emails, actual important ones.'' Part of him knew he'd be getting nothing done today, though he may as well make an attempt to at least pretend he was a functioning adult.

''Yeah.'' Dan agreed, tone suggesting he knew he had Phil's attention for the entire day. Not that that was an unusual occurrence. 

 

Day two was no better. Phil was woken up by a violent coughing fit that he actually found himself worried about. ''Dan- Dan, hey.'' He sat him up, rubbing his back and wondering when Dan had turned into a giant baby. ''Breathe for me.'' He'd gone bright red, his eyes were watering. ''There we are.'' 

''I am dying.'' He declared, a much smaller cough following. 

''I still don't think you are.'' They'd both long crossed any line between them and that was how Phil found himself wiping Dan's nose. ''You're just losing your dignity.'' He teased, dodging the weak slap Dan was trying to give him.

''Don't be mean. I'm sick.''

Dan was searching for his phone now, Phil could see it and kicked it aside. ''No. You're not tweeting about how i'm being a dick to you when you're just a poor sick boy.'' 

''I wasn't!'' He was. ''I was just going to see if anyone had messaged me.. or something.'' 

''I'm right here so why would you have any messages?'' Phil laughed at the affronted look on Dan's face, though they'd both come to accept the fact that, really, they were both each-others entire world. 

''Dan, want something to eat? You've not eaten since yesterday.'' 

The groan he got in response told him no. He really needed to move the bin of sick, that probably wasn't helping. 

''Fine, but you're at least trying some toast in an hour or two alright?'' He left no room for argument. 

''Whatever. Put a movie on or something. I can't sleep anymore.'' The way Dan's eyes kept falling shut told a different story, but Phil wasn't about to argue. 

''What do you fancy?''

''You.'' Even ill, Dan was a massive flirt. Phil wondered if they'd even lose this, wondered if they'd grow out of the stage where they couldn't help but flirt and touch and, well, be in love. He hoped not.

''Thanks but you still have snot on your face, oh, and you've not brushed your teeth since you threw up.'' Phil picked up the first dvd on his shelf, shoving it into the player a little too hard because Dan's coughing made him jump. 

''Fuck you, then.'' Dan was a drama-queen at the best of times, ill he was an insufferable one. 

''I love you, too.'' He crawled back up the bed, pressing a kiss to Dan's bare shoulder. ''My poorly boy.'' 

''I need a wee.'' Phil sighed, head dropping against the skin he'd just kissed.

''C'mon, then.'' He assisted Dan to the toilet, making sure he didn't fall and hit his head because he was just a big, uncoordinated giraffe who also happened to be ill. 

''Don't watch!'' Dan sounded offended, Phil averted his eyes but made sure to listen out for Dan falling forwards and into the toilet. The thought of it made him giggle and Dan elbowed him. ''Shutup, you're putting me off.''

''Sorry, sorry.'' Phil kept quiet after that, only turning back around once he was sure Dan had finished. 

The walk back to the bedroom was, thankfully, uneventful.

''That's better.'' Dan curled up to him, asleep before Phil could even get past the title screen of the DVD player. He was stuck here, he watched it. 

 

''Your hands are so soft.'' Dan murmured upon waking, in the course of the movie there hands had somehow ended up pressed together beneath the quilt. 

''Have we reach the delirious stage.'' Phil wondered if he could use this for blackmail in the future. 

''They are!'' Dan protested, though Phil hadn't disagreed. ''Feel nice.'' 

''Thanks. I'll be sure to write to the papers about it.'' He removed his hand from Dan's clammy one so he could lean over and turn on the lamp. ''You look..'' How did Dan look? A mess. ''Nice.''

Dan's cheeks turned impossibly redder and Phil decided they'd definitely reached the delirious stage. 

''Phil.. you're real.''

''I would hope so, yeah.'' Phil didn't stop it, he definitely wanted to see where this was going. 

''I was dreaming and you were there and I thought-- I dunno, you never tweeted me back!'' Dan sounded a bit too upset by this, were those tears in his eyes? ''You never and I was alone and you were big and everyone loved you and you blocked me.''

''I blocked you instead of tweeting my desperate little Dan back?'' Phil teased, he could say whatever he wanted because it wasn't like Dan would remember this. 

Dan nodded and Phil suddenly found himself with his arms full. ''You're real, though. You're here and .. something about a book and tour.. and I love you. Doesn't matter you're so pretty.''

''Is that why you keep offering me blowjobs?''

Dan pulled back, eyes narrowed and prepared for an accusation, ''You keep saying no. Lemme. 'M good.'' He was crawling beneath the covers then, trying to prove his point. 

''Dan! Dan--'' Phil squeaked, trying to wriggle away. ''No! I know you're good, you're so good. You're also so, so ill. Get back up here.'' He lifted the covers, could see Dan between his legs, looking incredibly determined. Phil nearly gave in, then Dan coughed. ''Please? You know I love them but not when you're sick. I just want to cuddle.'' 

''Fine.'' 

He was back asleep in ten minutes. 

 

''What?'' Was the first word out of Dan's mouth when he woke up, feeling like he'd ingested cotton wool. 

''Oh, sleeping beauty awakes.'' He could hear just how dry Dan's mouth was and passed him the half full glass of water. ''Drink that before you choke on your own tongue.''

Dan drank like he'd only just discovered water, the glass empty before Phil could even blink and Dan requesting more by shoving it back into his hand. Phil obliged. 

''Feeling any better?'' He asked, somehow it had already been another day and Phil had achieved a grand total of nothing. 

''I'm not throwing up anymore, so.'' He happily accepted the second glass, have the foresight to take another couple of tablets along with it.

''Mhm, that's got to be a good sign.'' He pressed his hand back to Dan's forehead, he still hadn't found the actual thermometer. ''You're a bit cooler, too.''

''Still don't feel so good, but a lot better.'' Dan stretched out across the bed, the pounding in his head had reduced and he was ravenous. His stomach decided to demonstrate this my rumbling so loud that you'd think he'd never eaten in his life. 

''Toast?''

''Please.'' 

Phil returned to bed with a plate of toast and his laptop, determined to actually get stuff done today. 

''Thanks.'' Dan picked at it, managed to keep it down. ''Sorry for making you stay in bed all day.'' 

''Dan.'' Phil murmured, lifting an arm so Dan could tuck himself into his side. He leaned up, stealing a kiss that Phil allowed even though Dan hadn't been near in toothbrush in a good three days. ''Love you. You know i'll never mind looking after you.. even if you do keep trying to give me snotty blowjobs.''

''Oh my god, shutup! I need a shower.'' He managed to stand up on his own, a little wobble on his first step but then he was off and Phil could hear the shower turning on. 

He really hoped he hadn't been too hopeful about Dan's recovery, the shower was slippery even if you weren't ill. He spent two minutes worrying before going to check, knocking on the bathroom door. 

''Yeah?'' Dan called and Phil's heart immediately slowed back down. 

''Just making sure you hadn't slipped and died.''

''No! I was planning to do that after I'd washed my hair.'' Dan was back, then. 

''Don't make too much mess, please!''

-

Three days later: 

''Dan.''

Dan knew immediately, Phil's voice had fallen into that very particular whine. He breathed in deeply, putting on a smile before turning over onto his side. ''Where does it hurt?''

**Author's Note:**

> hope u picked up on the other I :-P


End file.
